The Book of Roget I · I
The first chapter of the first section of The Holy Book. I · I Hello, and welcome to the Book of Roget! I'm Roget, and this is my book that I'm writing. ...Am I supposed to write that? No? Oh well! Anyhoo, I'm going to describe to you events that Our Lord and Master YALORT has shown me visions of and told me about. I'll be going on about the very creation of the world, of everything we know and everything that ever will be. ...Well, that's not true actually. You see, the thing you have to know is that YALORT is not the *only* deity out there. He's just the best one, and the one that made us and our planet. There are countless other gods out there; some of them are creation gods, some of them aren't. All of them are unique. They're not physical either, like us, but they're just another form of life. Immortal life. YALORT is one of them, and like I said, he made us and the Earth. He's made a few other planets too, but he didn't make the universe. No intelligent being did. The universe has just always been there, or was formed by natural means, or by some thing that even the omniscient deities don't know about. Or so YALORT told me. Anyway, now, I'm sure you're dying to hear about the creation of the world by YALORT, so I'll get to that now! This chapter will just say how he made it, and then I'll go on about him creating Mankind and all that later on. So okay. Here I begin, with the Beginning! According to YALORT, he makes planets for fun. Nothing more than that, really. Then he watches over them for a few million years, then leaves them alone to let them work things out for themselves without his intervention. Just like any other parent, I suppose. Except he leaves them rather than the other way around. Earth was just another planet that YALORT made. It's nothing special or unique, and there are countless other worlds with sentient life out there, made by YALORT and by other deities, too. The thing about most other religions is they don't get this, or don't want to believe it. They like to think they're special, but they're not. They're mediocre. They should learn to accept it. We, as Yalortians, *should* accept medicority, and by realising that we're mediocre, we can see the need to improve, and become something more. We can surpass being generic and make a name for ourselves! But that's a tad tangentennial there. As I was saying, Earth is just another world made by YALORT, but how he crafted it is absolutely fascinating. I can't really put what he showed me into words too well, but I'll have a go! He started by making the Sun... Oh yes, I should mention here that YALORT made the entire Solar System. When deities craft worlds, they generally start by making a star, and crafting a few planets around it. YALORT prefers to only put life on one of the worlds in his star systems. He says it's 'more interesting' that way. Anyhoo, YALORT made a star, the Sun, Sol. How he did it was amazing. I never really believed in magic, not really, until I saw this. But now I do! YALORT began with nothing. A void, a space. And then he made it explode. I can't really describe it much better than that. He just focused his energy to a single point in that empty space - I couldn't see anything, but he said there was a single bit of special matter there, or something - and he made it expand at a ridiculous speed. It was controlled though, not messy like any 'accidental' explosions. The Sun was crafted in a second or two. I was surprised; I thought it'd take longer. It looked a bit different to now, though. It was sort of... raw. Red at times, white at others. It eventually settled on yellow-orange after a bit, though. So. YALORT started with the star, Sol, the parent of the system. You could say he made Night and Day before all else, if you wish. Next, YALORT made the planets. All of them, one by one. Watching him create was like watching an artist paint, or a sculptor sculpt, though he seemed to be molding nothing and creating sheer beauty from it. He started with Mercury; it was a quick job. He just summoned up some rock as if from nowhere, and made it into a ball. Then he moved on. Venus was next; it was pretty much the same, though He added some extra details to this, for the sake of originality. He made the Earth next, but not as what we know it to be now. He created a 'mini star', much like he did with Sol, and covered it in rock somehow. That's how it stayed, and he moved on. He made each of the planets in turn, and His attention to detail was that of a true perfectionist. He even scattered asteroids and comets to give the star system a little extra zing. Then, he looked at what he had made, and saw that it was superb. He rested for a while. See Also *Yalortism *The Book of Roget I · II *The Book of Roget I · III *The Book of Roget I · IV *The Book of Roget I · V *The Book of Roget I · VI Category:Yalortism